Sonic
Sonic is a video game series, where Sonic the Hedgehog battles against the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a.k.a. Dr. Eggman. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-Bit) *Barrier Eggman - Defeated in battle by Sonic and blown up. (Sonic's main attack is by jumping into enemies while in ball form. In later games this turns into Homing Attacks) *Silver Sonic - Defeated in battle by Sonic and blew up. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-Bit) * Antlion/Doodlebug/Fire Ant Mecha: Blown apart by Robotnik's bombs, and then Robotnik slammed into it, finishing it off. * Goose Mecha: Was destroyed by Sonic, and blew up. * Mecha Sea Lion: Had its balloons destroyed by Sonic, causing it to self-destruct. * Mecha Pig: Was destroyed by Sonic, and blew up. * Inobuta Mecha: Was destroyed by Sonic, and blew up. * Bionic Sonic: Was destroyed in battle by Sonic. * Tails: Was murdered by Robotnik in the bad ending, probably shot in the head given the constellation depicts a star in Tails's forehead area. Sonic Spinball *Scorpius: Was destroyed by Sonic smashing into its back, and gradually fell apart until it exploded. *Robo-Boiler: The three heads were destroyed by Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Fire Breath - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Big Shaker - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Tunnelbot - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Bowling Spin - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Big Icedus - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Twin Hammer - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. Sonic & Knuckles *Hey Ho - Defeated in battle by Sonic, and blew up. *Grapsule - Tricked by Sonic into hitting itself with its own spiked ball, and blew up. *Stone Guardian - Tricked by Sonic into jumping into the quicksand, and self-destructed. Sonic could also destroy it directly. *Heat Arms - Defeated in battle by Sonic, and blew up. *Red Eye - Defeated in battle by Sonic, and blew up. *Death Ball - Destroyed when Sonic knocked enemies onto it by switching gravity. *Hey Ho (2) - Defeated in battle by Knuckles. *Gapsule (2) - Tricked into destroying himself by Knuckles. *Stone Guardian (2) - Tricked into jumping into quicksand by Knuckles, and blew up. *Heat Arms (2) - Defeated in battle by Knuckles. *Egg Robo - Smashed into by Mecha Sonic (aiming for Mecha Knuckles, who avoided at the last second), and exploded. *'Mecha Sonic'- Defeated in battle by Knuckles, and exploded. Tails Adventure *Kukku Walker - Blown up by Tails with bombs. *Blue Mecha Golem - The Kukku piloting it was blown up by Tails with bombs. *Mecha Golem - The Kukku piloting it was blown up by Tails with bombs. *Doctor Fukurokov - Boulder pushed onto his head by Tails using the remote robot. *Speedy the Kukku - Blown up by Tails with bombs. *'Grand Battle Kukku 15th' - Blown up by Tails with bombs. Sonic Chaos *Great Bane Motora Gold - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Dangerous Ball Tower - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Hopping Egg Vulcan - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Kamando MAX - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Bouncer - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. Sonic Triple Trouble *Tart Turtle - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Marve Shupopolus Gou - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Wood Buttarundor - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. *Giga Thomas - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Tails, and blew up. Sonic Labyrinth *Mecha Gorilla - Defeated by Sonic with a Spin Dash, exploding in a puff of smoke. *Kani Pearl - Defeated in battle by Sonic with a Spin Dash, exploding in a puff of smoke. *Needle Man - Defeated in battle by Sonic with a Spin Dash, exploding in a puff of smoke. *Smiley Bomb - Defeated in battle by Sonic with a Spin Dash, exploding in a puff of smoke. Sonic Adventure *Chief Pachacamac - Destroyed offscreen by Chaos, as shown in flashback. *''Tikal ''- Implied dead of old age or destroyed by the Master Emerald. *E-103 Delta - Defeated in battle by Gamma with missiles, and exploded. *E-104 Epsilon - Defeated in battle by Gamma with missiles, and exploded. *E-105 Zeta - Defeated in battle by Gamma with missiles, and his head exploded. *E-101 Beta - Defeated in battle by Gamma with missiles, and exploded. *''E-102 Gamma'' - Self-destructed in order to release the bird imprisoned inside him. *ZERO - Defeated in battle by Amy with a hammer, and exploded. *'Chaos' - Implied to have ascended to the afterlife. He does appear in Sonic Battle for unknown reasons, but never again. Sonic Adventure 2 *Maria - Is mentioned to be killed by GUN soldiers. *Professor Gerald Robotnik - Is mentioned to be executed. *Hot Shot - Defeated in battle by Shadow. *Big Foot - Defeated in battle by Sonic. *Flying Dog - Defeated in battle by Rouge. *King Boom Boo - Defeated in battle by Knuckles *Egg Golem - Defeated in battle by Dr. Eggman *'Finalhazard' - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Shadow, as Super Sonic and Super Shadow, with Shadow striking the finishing blow. Sonic Shuffle * Lumina and Void - Possibly, their individual identities were destroyed as they combined into Illumina once again. Sonic Advance *Mecha Knuckles - Destroyed in battle by Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Sonic Battle * Emerel - Overloaded and shut down. Possibly lived on in the Emerald Shard, and was later remade into Gemerel, who was not mentioned in Sonic Chronicles. Shadow the Hedgehog * Maria - Is mentioned to be killed by GUN soldiers. *Professor Gerald Robotnik - Is mentioned to be executed. *'Black Doom' - As Devil Doom, was killed when Shadow used Chaos Spear on his eye enough times. Alternate endings *'Dr. Eggman' - Killed by Shadow with what appears to be a karate chop in some endings. (none of these endings can be canon, as Eggman appears and survives in Last Story, and Shadow's canon Act 6 boss is most likely Black Doom at Final Haunt) Sonic Riders *E-10000R - Presumably killed by the turbulence of Tails's Extreme Gear *'Babylon Guardian' - Destroyed when Sonic smashed into his bottle enough times. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *'SCR-HD' - As Master Core ABIS, was knocked into the black hole by Sonic and blew up. Sonic Rush Adventure *Ghost Rex - Defeated in battle by Sonic with attacks to his head, and blew up. *Ghost Pendulum - Blew up when Sonic hit his own pendulums at him. *Ghost Kraken - Blew up when Sonic attacked his weak tentacle. *Ghost Pirate - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Blaze, and blew up. *Ghost Whale - Blew up after Sonic and Blaze weakened him from the inside and attacked the red orb on his forehead. *Ghost Condor - Blew up once Sonic and Blaze weakened him in battle and attacked his head a final time. *Ghost Titan - Blew up when Sonic and Blaze weakened him in battle and attacked his head a final time. His explosion sunk Captain Whisker's ship. *'Captain Whisker' - Killed in explosion of Ghost Titan when Sonic and Blaze defeated him. *Mini and Mum - Killed in explosion of Ghost Titan when Sonic and Blaze defeated him. *Johnny - Killed in explosion of Ghost Titan when Sonic and Blaze defeated him. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Egg Cerberus - Controlled by Sonic to smash into a wall. (Never existed once the events of the game were erased) *Egg-Genesis - Missiles and boxes thrown at his core by Silver, blowing him up. (Never existed once events of the game were erased) *Duke of Soleanna - Killed by explosion caused by Solaris 10 years ago. (This was prevented when events of the game were erased) *Princess Elise - Killed when engines of Egg Carrier malfunctioned, causing it to crash. Sonic went back in time and averted this. *Dr. Eggman - Presumably killed when Egg Carrier crashed, although Sonic's actions after traveling back in time prevented this. *''Blaze the Cat'' - Sacrificed herself to destroy Iblis (who was inside her) in the future, disintegrating before vanishing in a flash of light. (Some fans say she sealed herself in another dimesnion instead, as she initially told Silver to do to her. In that case, Mephiles probably killed her offscreen.) This was reversed when Elise killed Solaris and erased Iblis (and therefore any events he caused) from existence. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' - Energy wave shot through him by Mephiles. Was revived by Elise with the Chaos Emeralds, and events of the game were erased after final battle. *'Solaris' - Destroyed in battle by Sonic, Silver, and Shadow in their super forms. In the past, Solaris's true death took place when he was a flame; Elise blew out the flame, destroying him and erasing all future incarnations (a.k.a. Mephiles the Dark and Iblis) from existence. Sonic Rivals 2 *'Ifrit' - Defeated in battle by Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Silver, and Espio with attacks to his head. Fell to the ground and exploded. *Metal Sonic 3.0 - Is presumed dead, either killed by falling rubble from the fight with the Ifrit or killed by Metal Sonic and Shadow afterwards, as Eggman Nega would have turned to him for help before Silver and Espio. *'Eggman Nega' - While not immediately killed, he is left trapped in a fiery dimension with his legs caught under rubble (which appears to be caused the Ifrit), with no way of escape, and is likely to die of dehydration before the events of Sonic Unleashed, although this can still be retconned in a sequel. Sonic and The Secret Rings * Sand Scorpion- Eyes put out by Sonic, which caused it to explode. * Ifrit Golem - Broken by Sonic. *'Erazor Djin'- Trapped inside his lamp, which was thrown into a vat of lead and melted away. Sonic and the Black Knight * Black Knight - Slain by Sonic. Sonic Unleashed *Dark Moray - Defeated in battle when Sonic punched him repeatedly in Werehog form. *Dark Guardian - Defeated in battle when Sonic punched him repeatedly in Werehog form, and disintegrated into dark smoke. *'Dark Gaia' - Killed when Sonic, as Super Sonic, smashed through his main eye, slowly decaying as he fell back into the lava. (Note: The lava does not kill him, Sonic's attack is what does) *SA-55: May have been dismantled by Robotnik due to his failure to help him conquer the world. Sonic Colors *Big Boy - Defeated in battle by Sonic, and blew up. *Captain Jelly - Defeated in battle by Sonic and blew up. *Refreshinator - Defeated in battle by Sonic, and blew up. *Admiral Jelly - Defeated in battle by Sonic, and blew up. Sonic Generations *'Metal Sonic' - Kicked into the air by Classic Sonic, and exploded. *'Time Eater' - Destroyed when Sonic and Classic Sonic smashed through his core Sonic Lost World This is only in the Wii U version, as the Deadly Six fled the battle in the 3DS version. *''Amy Rose'' - Had the life sucked out of her. Revived. This still jappens in the 3DS version. *Zazz - Destroyed in battle by Sonic. Debatable, as he simply vanished in a puff of smoke. *Zomom - Destroyed in battle by Sonic. Debatable, as he simply vanished in a puff of smoke. *Zik - Destroyed in battle by Sonic. Debatable, as he simply vanished in a puff of smoke. *Zeena - Destroyed in battle by Sonic. Debatable, as she simply vanished in a puff of smoke. *Zor - Sent falling into the lava by Sonic activating a switch. Debatable, as he seems to enjoy it. *'Zavok' - Sent falling into the lava by Sonic hitting explosive blocks at him. *Hairy Ball- Force fed spikes, bombs, and its own offspring by Sonic, and died of digestive complications. Hairy Ball did not appear in the 3DS version at all. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal * Lyric- Thrown out of an airlock and presumably beaten to death by Shadow. Sonic SATAM * Cluck- May have been melted down for scrap off-screen. * Robotnik - May have died when his base was destroyed. If Season 3 was made, he would have survived. Sonic Underground * Hip Hedgehog - Fell to the ground and shattered, revealing "his" robotic nature. Sonic X In addition to the above deaths from the Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2 sections, several original characters also died. * E-51 Intelligente - Defeated by Sonic * E-91 Lady Ninja - Defeated by Knuckles * Boom Boo - Defeated in battle by Sonic * King Boom Boo - Defeated in battle by Sonic * E-101 Beta- Shot in the chest by E-102 Gamma,Exploded. * E-102 Gamma- Shot in the chest by E-101 Beta, Exploded. * E-103 Delta - Defeated in battle by Gamma with missiles, and exploded. * E-104 Epsilon - Defeated in battle by Gamma with missiles, and exploded. * E-105 Zeta - Defeated in battle by Gamma with missiles, and his head exploded. * ZERO - Defeated in battle by Amy with a hammer, and exploded. * Chief Pachacamac - Destroyed offscreen by Chaos, as shown in flashback. * Maria - Is mentioned to be killed by GUN soldiers. * Professor Gerald Robotnik - Is mentioned to be executed. * Bio Lizard - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Shadow * Finalhazard - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Shadow, as Super Sonic and Super Shadow, with Shadow striking the finishing blow. * Emerel - Beaten down by Cream and Cheese. * Mothmacin - Defeated by Sonic * Mongroun '- Defeated by Sonic * Chrysanthemum - Killed by Scarship in flashback * Starla - Killed by Scarship in flashback * Daisy - Killed by Scarship in flashback * Galaxina - Killed by Scarship in flashback * Scarship - Defeated in battle by Sonic * Landar - Killed by Metarex in flashback * Earthia - Killed by Metarex in flashback * Molly- Shot down by Metarex * Yellow Zelkova - Defeated in battle by Sonic * Leon - Killed by Metarex * Final Mova - Defeated in battle by Sonic and Shadow, as Super Sonic and Super Shadow, with Shadow striking the finishing blow. * ''Cosmo- Merged with Dark Oak and the planet, rapid-aged into a tree, and then blown apart by Tails, Super Sonic, and Super Shadow * Dark Oak/Lucas- Shot by Tails. Archie Comic Book This list is incomplete. '''Note: The Archie comics with Sonic is a separate continuity from the video game series. *Carl Condor - Smashed against a garbage disposal, and the Xorda attempted deroboticization, which proved fatal. *Valdez - Demolished by Espio after Roboticization. *Fly Fly Freddy - Sank into the lake after Knuckles broke him apart *'Robotnik Prime' - Atomized by the Ultimate Annihilator. *Mello - Died from Lemon Sundrop Dandelion posioning *Uma Arachnis - Died in childbirth *Kodos - Killed in battle *Monk- Blasted off of Angel Island *Original Freedom Fighters - Decomplied and used to build the Special Zone *Nate Morgan - Nuked at point-blank range *Tommy Turtle - Flew into the range of an Eggman airship and was shot down *Locke - Disintegrated. In 25 Years Later, he died of old age instead. *Bride of Rich Nights - Ripped asunder by Eggman's forces *Lau Khan - Blown apart by Ken Khan * Mari-Su - Murdered by Lien-Da *Crystal-La- Presumably old age * Gala-Na - life sucked out by an Egg Grape * Anti-Jules - Murdered by Scourge * Pseudo Sonic - Crushed into a cube by the Forty Fathom Freedom Fighters. *99% of the Original Characters (such as Scourge): Annihilated by the Super Genesis Wave. Fleetway Comic Book Incomplete list Note: 'The Fleetway Comic is a seperate continuity from both the games and the Archie series. *Silver Sonic - Head kicked off by Sonic *Xenor Krell: Vaporized by the Ultragem *Kalus: Broken apart by Sonic. Regenerated. *Johnny Lightfoot: Fatally punched by Chaos *Death-Trap: Petrified by the Medusa beast. They later came back. *'Commander Brutus - Destroyed by Robotnik. *'Emperor Metallix' - De-activated by Sonic along with all of his followers. *Sonic Clone - Died of old age, being a clone. *Predicto - Destroyed by the Freedom Fighters * Original Metallix - Written out of existence by Sonic. * Plasma - Control box destroyed by Sonic. * Boss Krouch - Trampled to death by a herd of Apterix. STC:O *'Lord Sidewinder', Lightmare, Bio-Hazard, Mr. Fry, and countless others - Likely died when the Special Zone was drained. *Shadow: Ran out of Chaos Energy and faded away. *'Vichama': Ripped apart by ghosts *'Chaos' - Likely eaten by Big. *'Set' - Beaten to death by Tekno. *The Gizoid - Head punched off by Knuckles after it overloaded. Theories and Obscure Possibilities * Some fans believe Chip's dog-like appearance is just a shell for his true self, and that this mortal form died saving Sonic. * Some fans think Robotnik perished when the Final Zone construct was destroyed in Sonic 1, and all appearances afterwards are by his ghost or robot double. * The same could be said for Robotnik's defeat in Sonic & Knuckles, as Egg Robo seemed to take his place before being killed by Mecha Sonic, and Robotnik fell from space as his craft exploded. * The absence of characters like Metal Knuckles, the Tails Doll, and Chaos Gamma after a single game makes some fans consider that Robotnik dismantled them. * Chaos may have been killed by Super Sonic, despite being seen purified and restored to his senses by the Chaos Emeralds' powers after the battle; This could be his spirit, as he disappears into another realm (possibly the afterlife) with the spirit of Tikal. * Many fans think Shadow died by falling to Earth, and his later appearances are as a fake. (though in Shadow the Hedgehog, if the fight with Black Doom drags on long enough Eggman says it is the real Shadow) * Some fans think Emerl did not live on from the emerald shard, and Sonic was either in denial or didn't want to break it to his younger allies. Category:Video games Category:Comic Books Category:TV Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:1990s